Perfeição
by ArizonaCallie
Summary: Tudo pode ser assim,tão perfeito?
1. Chapter 1

Era uma noite chuvosa em Seattle como na maioria delas num ponto de táxi um pouco a frente do hospital havia uma loira com um corpo quase que se redobrado procurando aconchego nas mangas de sua blusa,ela esperava pacientemente por um táxi enquanto sentia a chuva desarrumar todo seu cabelo .

A aproximação de carro chamou a atenção de Arizona,podendo reparar que o carro se aproximava ela se afastou relutante quando de repente uma voz socialmente conhecida deu um grito da janela do carro com o vidro meio em aberto

-'' Dr Robbins'',a voz chamou com firmeza''

ainda estranhando Arizona se aproximou do carro,ao abaixar sua cabeça pode sentir seus ombros caírem deixando sem perceber uma respiração de alívio escapar de seus pulmões

-'DR'.Torres''A loira respondeu quase em voz de desabafo,porém com um sorriso

- ''Poço de dar uma carona''.A latina perguntou em voz calma

-''Não,eu não quero incomodar''

com um sorriso incomparavelmente lindo,Callie destravou a porta do carro dizendo-lhe

-''Não é incomodo algum,de qualquer forma estou indo comprar comida''. acentuou a morena

com um sorriso ainda tímido Arizona abriu a porta do carro

-''Pelo visto vou aceitar,a chuva de Seattle pode acabar com todo um penteado''. Riu a loira

Para quebrar o silêncio estranho a morena ligou o som do carro,que passava uma de suas musicas preferidas,ela não pode deixar de cantar...Percebendo o olhar da loira,ela parou timidamente

-''Me desculpe acho que me empolguei um pouco de mais''.Disse a morena de pele cor de oliva com os olhos tímidos e um sorriso vergonhoso

-''Há,porque parou?'' a loira a questionou com um sorriso de covinhas ''Você estava indo tão bem''.

-''Há é?,eu estava?''.perguntou a morena com as sobrancelhas arqueadas

-''Sim,você canta bem''

Callie riu parando em frente um pequeno restaurante de comida chinesa

-''Fome?,porque aqui é o melhor chinês da cidade''.a latina falou sorridente

-''Hum faminta!,mais não quero lhe custar mais tempo'' Respondeu a loira

-''Eu já ia comer,Arizona ,não é incomodo,vamos'' Chamou Callie

-''Okay mais eu pago'' Falou a lora em tom sério

-''Se isso for te fazer sentir melhor'' Acrescentou a Morena

Ao entrar no pequeno restaurante a latina que já parecia familiarizada,pegou dois pequenos menus entregando um a mão da loirae sentando-se numa mesa próxima janela,de frente ao seu carro

-''Parece bom mesmo'' Arizona falou olhando pro rosto da mulher em sua frente

-''Sim!,como lhe disse antes,o melhor''

Enquanto comiam conversaram sobre muitas coisa sociais,como o tempo de Callie no corpo da paz e como isso a impulsionou a fazer medicina,de como Arizona havia viajado pelo mundo com o seu pai que por acaso era coronel da marinha depois de um tempo os pensamentos de Arizona há levarão a reparar nas mãos de Callie e de como não havia aliança alguma

-''Você não é comprometida? Jurava que sim'' a loira magra,disse em voz de surpresa

-''Não'' Callie disse quase gritando ''Bem você é nova então não deve ter ouvido sobre minha vida patética e meus romances,nada convenientes'' Disse a morena num tom de riso

-''Posso dizer-lhe que fiquei sem entender'' Disse Arizona''Você é incrivelmente legal,inteligente,charmosa sem contar que tem um senso de humor inacreditável''

-''hahaha'' Riu Callie ''Pena que isso não contou,para que todos não se afastassem de mim''

-''Como assim?''

-''Vou lhe dizer logo,já que de uma forma ou de outra iram falar de mim'' Riu a Morena ''Eu já fui casada porém meu marido me deixou por uma loira,mais ou menos da idade dele,ele era interno''Disse Callie rapidamente ''Depois de um tempo conheci Erica,logo ela se tornou minha melhor amiga,e depois de pouco tempo um pouco mais que isso,mais ela também deixou-me dizendo-me que eu era uma péssima lésbica'' Callie olhou para Arizona que parecia apreensiva ''Sem contar Mark que era ou é sei lá é meu melhor amigo e meu sex-friend '' declarou ela ''Você também não tem aliança,é solteira?''

-''Sim!,fui embora de baltimore depois de um romance de mega fracasso,porém que já tinha durado dois anos''

-''Uau,você namorava a dois anos e ele não lhe pediu em casamento?'' Perguntou a Morena super surpresa

-''Bom,o casamento entre mulheres ainda não foi aceito pela lei'' acrescentou a loira ''então apenas morávamos juntas''

-''OU,perdão eu não fazia ideia de que você era...Lésbica?''

-''Sim,desde... desde sempre'' A loira riu olhando a expressão no rosto da morena

Olhando o relógio,Callie disse-lhe:-''Bom esta tarde e como já comemos acho que já posso te deixar em casa''

-''Sim,obrigada'' foi tudo oque a loira disse

No caminho para casa de Arizona tudo o que se ouvia era a musica na Radio,Callie pensando em como ela podia tão rápido se exitar por alguém que nem se quer flertou com ela,ela só pensava que se a loira tinha um corpo magnifico de roupa imagine sem,e seu super magico sorriso de covinhas,Meu DEUS ela era linda,a respiração da Morena estava ficando menos estável,ela queria parar o carro e rasgar a roupa da loira,mais será que isso só lhe veio a mente porque descobriu que ela era lésbica?,sim Callie decidiu rapidamente mesmo assim ainda desejando pegar em Arizona de todas as formas prazerosas possíveis,sentindo um leve aperto no braço Callie olhou para o lado

-''Sim?'' perguntou ela

-''Meu condomínio é este logo ai na frente'' Arizona mostrou apontando o dedo

-''Uau,me parece muito,muito bom'' disse a morena ao ver o incrível predio

-''Sim,ele é bem confortável e luxuoso'' A loir riu

-''Okay'' Disse a morena,destravando a porta do carro''foi muito bom conversar com você e poda-la traze-lá em casa'' A morena sorriu

Com um sorriso de covinhas Arizona,abriu a porta do carro e disse-lhe ''Você é uma mulher incrível Callie,o prazer foi todo meu em ter sua companhia,espero te ver amanhã em torno do hospital'' Ainda sorrindo ela levantou-se e saiu do carro olhando para trás para ver a linda mulher que a veio deixa-lá em casa,ela mal podia bater a porta do carro sem querer voltar e se agarrar nos seios lindos daquela mulher,porém ela simplesmente bateu a porta do carro levemente e com toda uma educação,deixando escapar um riso''Posso sentar-me com você amanhã no almoço?,ainda não fiz mutias amizades''

-''Claro, com certeza,será um grande bem até mais'' A morena sorriu

-''Até''

Já em Casa depois de bom banho Callie atravessou o corredor de seu prédio e bateu na porta da frente,de seu apartamento o apartamento de Mark já de pijama,louca para contar-lhe sobre a ótima noite e de como ela havia se exitado pela loira linda,meiga,inteligente,da qual ela deixou em casa esta noite,ainda pensando,no quão exitada estava. Callie,abriu a porta e gritou:-''Mark? estou aqui e tenho ótimas noticias'' a morena sentou-se ao ouvir o barulho da descarga vinda do banheiro.

OBRIGADA POR LEREM PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO EM BREVE (:


	2. Chapter 2

-''Olha Mark,é ela'' Callie disse ao amigo que estava ao seu lado chegando ao hospital''é a lora de quem eu te falei,Arizona'' A morena disse com sorriso no rosto

-''Uau,Cal,você tem um bom gosto''Disse ela olhando a silhueta da loira que estava apoiada sobre os cotovelos sobre o balcão da recepção''Ela é mesmo linda''

-''Tira o olho LÉSBICA lembre-se'' Riu a morena se aproximando de Arizona ela fingiu não ter visto a loira (oque era quase impossível já que ela só pensava nela),Callie pediu educadamente a recepcionista para que ela pudesse marcar qualquer recado deixado a ela já que estava presa ao hospital até o final do dia pequeno cutucão em seu braso fez a latina olhar para o lado se deparando com Arizona sorrindo ao seu lado-''Olá,Arizona''

-''OIIIE'' a loira respondeu com um sorriso entusiasmado,''Presa aqui até a noite? também?'' perguntou

-''Pois é peguei um caso de um garoto chamado Henry,aparentemente um tumor numa das pernas'' Respondeu

-''Sério?, Henry é meu paciente também,a um ano,desde Baltimore ele é um doce você vai amar ele''

-''Nossa que ótimo'' Riu Callie anda pensando em como iria se concentrar no caso ao lado da loira que a fez tagarelar a noite toda com seu amigo. Amigo que de alguma forma havia ido em bora pro outro lado do Hospital sem mostrar nem um tipo de interesse em conhecer a loira da qual ela tinha falado por horas.-''Bom sendo assim vou ao vestiário trocar-me,te encontro logo'' Riu a morena

-''Vai ao vestiário?Bom vou com você porque tenho que trocar a camisa um bebê vomitou em mim'' A loira disse com cara de nojo

-''Ok,sendo assim,vamos?''

Já no vestiário cada uma foi para seu cubículo,Callie se despindo rapidamente deixou sua Calça voar para o outro lado sem querer,olhando pra ver se Arizona não estava prestando atenção ela foi abaixar-se para pegar sua peça de roupa,quando derre pente a vista que não saia de sua cabeça estava logo ali na sua frente,a loira totalmente sem camisa ou sutiã de lado,A latina podia ver certinho o contorno de seus que Arizona ia se virar A morena correu para pegar a roupa anda caída e voltando rapidamente para seu aquela mulher era simplesmente esplendida,linda com seios perfeitos,Voltando em sí quando Arizona lhe deu um grito-''Callie?,está pronta?''

-''Sim''Saindo de traz de seu lugar

-''Bom sendo assim vamos''

Quase Três horas depois as duas estavam exaustas e ainda não haviam nem começado o seu trabalho direito.

-''Deus'' Callie Disse ''Estou faminta,e sem nem uma ideia do quefazer para não ter que amputar a perna daquela criança''

-''Também estou sem ideias,faminta e Super cansada'' Acrescentou a loira

-''Vou ir amoçar'' Avisou a morena

-''Então,o meu próprio convite de me juntar a você está de pé?'' A voz baixa e tímida perguntou-lhe

-''OU,claro perdão havia me esquecido vamos?,soube que hoje temos batata frita'' A latina falou em felicidade e comemoração

-''Adoro batata frita,esconda as suas ou eu vou devorá las'' Brincou Arizona

No refeitório Callie se juntou,a um Homem de barba feita,outro de cabelos lindos e pretos,uma magra asiática,uma loira,e um outro meio moleque sentado de pernas abertas apresentando-os a Arizona-''Este é Mark,Derek,Cristina,Mer e Alex alguns de meus colegas,que logo se tronaram seus também suponho,e logo mais tarde outros dois ão de aparecer.

-''Oii,pessoal'' foi tudo que a loira falou com vergonha

-''OI,Moça linda'' Mark respondeu piscando parando vendo o olhar de Callie para ele

sentando-se as duas começaram falar com o pessoal,AI meu DEUS eles são tão legais apesar de eu ficar apenas pensando em Callie,pensava ela pode afastar pessoas? isso deve ser brincadeira ou loucura dos outros.

-''Então Arizona,foi um grande prazer conhece-la porém temos de ir estamos todos no mesmo caso EU,MER,CRIS E ALEX'' falou Derek em um sorriso simpático

-''O prazer foi meu,senhor DEUS DA NEURO'' Brincou ela

-''Ok,espero te ver mais vezes com agente nos almoços,Tchau''

Arizona observou e acenou com a cabeça vendo todos de saindo,pronto agora eram só ela Callie e Mark que lhe parecia meio tarado ela tinha o definido assim depois de ver a forma como ele olhava pra ela.

-''Então,quer dizer que você é um garoto do exercito?'' Brincou Mark

-''De qualquer forma,Sim,eu sou do exercito'' riu a loira''Mais nunca me interessei em servir já que tive minha infância nele''

-''Huuum,Você sabia que isso deixou Callie muito,muito, impressionada,ela só...AIII'' Gritou ele levando um belisco de Callie

-''É Mesmo?,diga a ela que ela não foi a única a ficar impressionada'' Disse a loira sorrindo mais suas palavras eram sérias de alguma forma

-''Estou me retirando,vou deixar que vocês duas se impressionem sozinhas,FUI''

-''Tchau,prazer em conhece-lo''

-''Tchau Mark''Disse Callie em tom seco

-''Tchau meninas'' respondeu ele rindo em voz rouca

As duas observaram ele sair,e ficaram em silêncio se encarando com vergonha.

-''Me desculpe,Mark não costuma ter semancol'' A morena falou tímida

-''Mais então você não ficou impressionada?'' Brincou a loira ''Porque eu fique''

-''S-sim'' Respondeu Callie gaguejando

-''Tudo bem Callie,vamos voltar ao no paciente? já estamos alimentadas talvez assim pensemos melhor''

-''Sim,claro acho que já sei oque fazer se você estiver de acordo é claro.

-''Sim diga-me no caminho para o quarto do paciente,Pode ser?''

-''Claro''

Estar na S.O com Arizona parecia o fim tudo que Callie podia pensar era em rasgar o pijama cirúrgico da de um cinco horas de cirurgia sem grandes complicações as duas estavam lavando com orgulho do outro lado da sala cirurgia.-''Foi ótimo né? digo com muita fisioterapia e pronto ela ainda tem a perna você esta orgulhosa ?''

-''Claro mesmo que quase tudo foi feito por você'' Arizona sorrio''Você vai fazer oque hoje a noite planos?'' perguntou

-''Hum,Não nada''respondeu Callie com as sobrancelhas arqueadas ''Porque?''

-''Você gostaria de se juntar a mim no JOE para bebermos algo?''

-''Claro,que horas?''

-''Saio em cinco minutos,e você?''

-''Também,lembra mesmo paciente'' Riu Callie ''então ok nos vemos em Cinto,na porta d afrente do Hospital pode ser?''

-''Ótimo,te espero pelo que eu vi mais cedo você demora pra se arrumar'' Acentuou a loira

-''Okay''Disse Callie em tom de riso

Já na porta da frente estava Callie ,Arizona sorriu ao ver a morena que lhe disse-''Eu demoro,néh?''.DEUS ela era perfeita,seu sorriso era lindo,ela queria levar aquela mulher para casa e estudar cada parte dela,cada beleza que as suas roupas escondiam.-''Desculpe-me Callie,eu me atrasei não achava minha bolça''.Andando em direção ao outro lado da rua com a morena em seu lado,estudando sua cor seu cheiro. E indo ao pequeno Bar da frente.

-''Bom,você bebe oque?'' Perguntou Arizona

-''Vamos começar devagar,Vinho'' disse Callie

-''Medrosa'' Respondeu-lhe Arizona

-''Aé? então por favor uma tequila'' Riu Callie em voz rouca

-''Agora sim vamos comemorar'' disse Arizona se aproximando do balcão E pedindo as bebidas ''Então pronta para se divertir?''

-''Depois desse dia é tudo oque eu quero''.

Depois de algum tempo as duas já haviam bebido pelo menos sete tiros cada uma, bêbadas rindo de quase tudo,quando Callie disse em voz baixa:-''Menti pra você,meu nome não é Callie'' Riu ''Não ria'' ela ordenou ''É Calliope,é horrível eu sei''.

-''Calliope? não é horrível é apenas diferente,é lindo e combina com você'' Disse a lora em voz suave e séria

-''Jura você não vai rir?''

-''Não Calliope eu não vou rir'' olhou a loira para ela levando a mão até seu rosto ''Você é linda''

-''Obrigada,Arizona...acho que vou ao banheiro''A loira levantou-se rapidamente e saiu.

Seguindo-a Arizona foi até o banheiro,chegando lá pode ver Callie sentada na pequena pia fria do lugar.-''Calliope,desculpe se eu fiz alguma coisa que te afastou,ou que lhe pareceu inapropriado,desculpe-me''.Ela se aproximou em passos curtos e desequilibrados ''Eu apenas disse a verdade,eu te acho muito Linda''

-''Não,isso não foi o motivo por qual eu me afastei''

-''Não?,então foi oque diga-me''

-''Não acho que devo''

-''DIGA-ME'' disse Arizona séria

-''E-Eu,não posso ficar muito perto de você,é apenas isso'' Callie abaixou a cabeça

-''Por que?,oque eu fiz?'' a loira perguntava meio que assustada

-''Não é oque você fez Arizona e apenas...Oque eu quero fazer quando estou perto de você''

-''E que é que você quer fazer?'' Arizona perguntou mesmo sabendo do que se tratava ''Você pode apenas me dizer Calliope''

-''Não me chame assim isso não está ajudando'' Callie disse num tom excitado ''Eu tenho me sentido atraída por você desde...desde quando soube que você era lésbica,me desculpe eu sei que você só esta sendo legal com mi...'' o Discurso de Callie foi bloqueado quando ela sentiu uma mão firme segura-la ainda mais para trás na pia

-''Quem lhe disse que eu estava sendo apenas legal,eu não me lembro de ter dito isso''

-''Arizona''Callie disse ao sentir a mão da loira em sua coxa ''Você não quer fazer isso,e-eu não sou boa para as pessoas''

-''Eu não sou como todos os outros Calliope,você não pode dizer-me oque eu quero ou não fazer'' disse a loira ''Porque eu quero e estou gostando muito de fazer isso''

-''Mais...''outra vez Callie parou de falar,dessa vez foi por causa de um beijo leve em seus lábios,ela podia sentir as mãos da loira passar de suas pernas para o abdômen,e então tocando seus seios''Arizona,alguém pode entrar aqui'' disse Callie contra os lábios da loira.

-''Você quer mesmo que eu pare?''

-''Não foi isso que eu disse,é que se alguém entrar vou ficar constrangida'' Disse Callie Se envergando para trás

-''Ok,então vamos sair daqui'' Disse Arizona beijando o pescoço de Callie e lambendo o caminho até sua orelha''Podemos ir para sua casa?porque eu não quero parar agora e se eu parar vai ser apenas para poder continuar em outro lugar''disse Arizona mordendo a parte do topo da orelha de Callie

-''Tudo bem,se isso fizer você me deixar respirar'' Riu Callie

-''Ótimo retome o folego,não poço prometer dar-lhe tempo para respirar depois de já estar em sua casa'' disse Arrzona dando outro beijo rápido em Callie

Já no elevador do prédio vazio por estar de madrugada Arizona passava as mãos nos Cabelos de Callie,apertando o botão de parada''Tenho que fazer uma coisa'' disse a loira ofegante,passando e indo para trás de Callie, beijando toda a parte nua do pescoço da mulher que sem querer deixou escapar um gemido tremolo''Pode apertar o botão novamente se quiser eu estou bem aqui atrás'' Riu Arizona vendo o efeito de seus beijos na morena que gemia não conseguia se conter de tesão,quando as portas se abrirão,Arizona foi seguindo Callie.

-''Arizona, comporte-se,os vizinhos podem ouvir,e eu não quero que elas ousam,ainda mais o dai da frente''

-''Apresse-se,ou querendo você ou não eles iram ouvir''

-''Comporte-se''

-''Não sei se você quer mesmo isso'' Riu Arizona abraçada por trás da Latina,Meu DEUS isso está mesmo acontecendo? Ele é uma delicia

-''Pronto...Pronto abri''

CONTINUA DIGAM-ME OQUE ACHARAM ... PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO EM BREVE (:


	3. Chapter 3

Abrindo os olhos ainda preguiçosos,olhando paro o lado do chão de sua sala onde havia dormido ou coisa parecida,Callie podia ver os cachos loiros jogados no tapete e em almofadas que estavam distribuídas por toda sala,reparando o corpo nu daquela mulher ao seu lado suas curvas eram exatamente perfeitas cada centímetro de seu corpo era delicado,levantando-se para preparar um café a Morena estava procurando por quaisquer de suas peças de roupas achando assim a camisa social que usava na noite passada ela pegou a roupa que estava jogada perto da porta e foi para a o café já feito Callie estava pegando duas xícaras,quando sentiu dois braços magros abraçar sua cintura,a latina gemeu ao ouvir a respiração de Arizona tão perto de seu pescoço.

-''Bom dia'' disse a loira sorrindo ''o cheiro do café esta ótimo,porém nem tanto quanto o seu'' ela disse em voz sex dessa vez

-''OI'' Callie disse em um tom um pouco mais sério porém tímido

-''Está tudo bem?''A loira perguntou sentindo que a morena estava agindo estranha.

-''Eu não sei'' Respondeu-lhe Callie

-''Porque?,o que ouve?,a noite passada foi ruim pra você?'' A loira perguntou num tom de descrença.

-''Não,não foi isso'' A morena falou virando para encarar Arizona que ainda estava nua.''Foi ótimo,na verdade isso que me preocupa''

-''Como assim?,somos adultas Calliope,e não fizemos nada de errado''

-''Eu sei disso,é que eu só não queria me envolver com ninguém por enquanto'' pensando em como não ficava brava ouvindo seu nome real vindo da boca de Arizona.

-''Calma Callie,eu não estou pedindo para casar com você,estamos apenas...se divertindo'' Disse,vendo a cara de Callie meio assustada''Não que você seja um simples brinquedo não é iss...''Ela parou depois de um beijo de Callie.

-''Tudo bem eu entendi'' A morena sorriu ''Bom vou tomar um banho sintase em casa,porém não atenda a porta'' Disse.

-''Ok'' Disse Arizona em quanto Callie saia ''Vou junto'' Sussurrou num tom que achava que Callie não podia ouvir.

Callie ouviu já de costas sorriu dizendo:-''Você não vem?''

-''Sério?,claro'' A loira disse agarrando na cintura de Callie

-''Nada melhor do que começar o dia com sexo no chuveiro,não é?''

-''S-sim é'' A loira falou gaguejando contra do pescoço de Callie.

Callie entrou na casa de banho já retirando a Camisa que havia colocado antes,e ficando nua como Arizona.A morena pode sentir um linguá percorrer suas costas de baixo para cima,então e uma voz baixa e rouca dizendo-lhe:-''Nada melhor mesmo''.A morena pode sentir ser empurrada para parede uma mão deslizando sobre seus seios fazendo com que eles ficassem enrijecidos.-''Isso é muto bom.''disse Callie.

-''Acredite,é o meu prazer''Disse a loira enquanto pegava em outra mama de Callie,colocando o rosto entre sua carne quente lambendo,beijando,sentindo seu gosto,retirando uma das mãos e a colocando entre as pernas na morena sentindo seu calor e sua umidade,brincou-''Uau eu quem fiz tudo isso?''pressionando o polegar no clítoris da morena que gemeu ao sentir o toque,Arizona apenas passou o dedo com um pouco de força,provocando a latina.

-''Arizona'' Ela começou a falar em tom de excitação e repreensão ''Por favor,Por favor,Não fique provocando''

-''Calma Calliope,eu só estou aproveitando o tempo'' Disse quanto então colocou seus dedos dentro da morena,fazendo um ritmo calmo. Voltando a colocar seu rosto dentre os seios de Callie,Aumentando o ritmo de seus dedos pressionando com mais força ''Você consegue vir neste ritmo?''

-''Mhn''Gemeu Callie antes de responder ''s-si-sim''.Gaguejando

Arizona,batendo ainda com mais força pode sentir os dedos de Callie aranhar suas costas dizendo-lhe:''Por favor Arizona,não pare'' em voz de diminuiu o ritmo quando sentiu o orgasmo da morena chegar rápido de mais para seu gosto,Quando Callie gritou gemendo ''Não,não por favor não pare''ela aumentou novamente sua velocidade,que provocou outro gemido de Callie''Isso ai bem ai,oh meu Deus''.Então ela soube que tinha alcançado o ponto certo dentro da Morena,ela bateu com mais forç a morena derreter em seus braços agradecendo sem folego:-''obrigada''

-''Com disse antes meu prazer '' Arizona sorriu se lavando e saindo do banheiro com Callie.

Olhando para o relógio,o meu Deus tenho que ir pra casa,entro as 12:00(am) hoje e já são dez pras onze,se vestiu rapidamente,colocando a roupa que demorou para achar por estarem todas espalhadas nos cantos,dando um ultimo beijo leve porém rápido em Callie:-''Te vejo no hospital?,almoço?'' perguntou rapidamente

-''Claro'' disse a Morena rindo

Ao abrir a porta Arizona deu de cara com Mark,que fez uma cara de incrédulo ao velá sair da casa de sua melhor amiga:-''OI,tudo bem?'' perguntou ela timidamente e com vergonha.

-''Tudo,ótimo ,não irei perguntar se você esta bem porque parece ótima''zombou ele

-''Ótimo,até mais'' disse ela saindo em direção ao elevador ''Te vejo no hospital'' gritou

-''Até''.Disse Mark entrando no apartamento que ainda estava uma bagunça,''Que diabos aconteceu aqui,um furacão?'' gritou ele esperando uma resposta de Callie que saiu de dentro do quarto terminando de arrumar o cabelo.

-''OI,ou então,tive uma festa muito particular ontem que resultou nisso'' Ela riu olhando para o amigo que parecia incrédulo''Não me julgue Mark''

-''Porque eu faria isso?,mandou bem Cal',tava na hora de esquecer e seguir em frente'' Disse ele rindo''Ela é boa? digo na cama,ela é boa?,como foi?''

-''Cale-se não vou ficar te falando dela''

-''Qual é,somos melhores amigos te conto tudo,e você me conta tudo pow''

-''Ok,foi incrível,e isso é tudo oque você vai saber'' Ela disse pegando as almofadas do chão

-''Quantas vezes vocês fizer...'' parou ao ver a expressão de Callie.

-''Não interessa,pelo menos não a você Mark'' disse rindo em voz rouca ''Vai para o hospital agora?''

-''Sim,vou,mais esta conversa não vai ficar assim'' disse,ele,enquanto Callie o empurrava para fora com as chaves e sua bolça nas mãos.

Já no hospital,Callie foi direto para o vestiário despedindo-se de seu amigo que parará para conversar com uma inferneira,o sorriso em seu rosto era notável,a noite e sua manhã tinham sido ótimas porém ela não tinha ideia de como reagiria ao ver a loira,oque ela tinha que resolver logo já que Arizona estava parada na porta do vestiário a tagarelar com Teddy,as duas loiras eram bem amigas desde o pouco tempo que já se conheciam,percebeu Callie indo em direção as duas.

-''Oiie ,Arizona,Teddy'' Disse a Morena passando pelas duas com um sorriso

-''Oiie,Nossa você está diferente''Admitiu Teddy rindo

-''Oie,Torres'' disse Arizona em sua vez

-''Bom não acho que eu esteja diferente''

-''Assim você está,está mais Feliz'' reparou Teddy ''Oh Meu DEUS,já sei é alguém novo?eu conheço?''

-''Não é alguém novo,pare de se entrometer em meus...'' parou antes de dizer '' Deixa pra lá,vou indo antes que me atrase tenho rondas ao contrário das duas fofoqueiras tenho oque fazer'' Brincou

-''Fofoqueiras nada Arizona está apenas me contando,sobre uma linda mulher na qual ela dormiu ontem a noite,oque eu acho uma droga porque estou aqui a um ano e ela em duas semanas já tem um caso''

-''Não é um caso'' assentiu Arizona ''Sei lá oque é'' riu olhando pra Callie

-''Então a mulher era linda não?'' Riu Callie olhando pra Arizona que parecia sem graça ''Bom deixe-me ir,boa sorte com seu caso ou sei lá oque é,vejo vocês no almoço?''

-''Claro'' Respondeu Teddy

-''Sm até o almoço Torres'' Arizona disse com um sorriso de covinhas.

Duas horas depois,Arizona foi ao refeitório,sorriu ao ver que Callie ainda estava sentada em direção a Morena e sentou-se com ela.

-''OI,Calliope,senti sua falta em torno do hospital hoje,você está me evitando?'' Ela foi direta

-''N-não''Gaguejou Callie ''Estou sendo discreta as pessoas aqui falam muito''

-''E porque a preocupação?,Você é solteira'' Lembrou a Loira

-''Eu sei é qu...'' Ela parou quando Arizona repousou a mão em sua perna debaixo da mesa ''Arizona'' ela repreendeu

-''Acalme-se Calliope,oque fizemos ontem foi bom,foi ótimo,mais se eu soubesse que iria te afastar eu teria evitado o sexo''

-''Desculpe,é nada é facil assim pra mim nunca foi e eu estou me acostumando a isso,parece infantil eu sei,mais a vida fez com que eu ficasse com um pé atras perdoe-me''

-''OK,só não se afaste,ta bom?''

-''Ok,pode deixar,mais se você continuar a passar as mãos em minhas pernas como agora vai ficar muito difícil pra mim manter a descrição''

-''Ou,isso é bom de ouvir que um toque meu de exita dessa forma'' jogou a loira de volta ''Tenho quinze minutos se você quiser...você sabe,quarto do descanso que nunca é usado para descansar''

-''Ok''a morena terminou sua salada rápido e levantou-se''Vamos?''

-''Ok,acho que temos que melhorar a descrição'' Riu Arizona

-''Você é nova aqui,então deixe-me explicar,isso é o mais discreto que você vai conseguir em Seattle.

-''Ou,bom saber poço lhe perguntar uma coisa?'' falou em voz baixa certificando-se que somente Callie poderia ouvi-la

-''Sim?''

''Que cor é sua Calcinha?'' Riu

-''Vermelha,de renda'' Callie seguiu rindo


	4. Chapter 4

Callie,duas semana depois.

-''É simples'' Callie falava com Mark ''Ela é,facil, confortável,engraçada e acima de tudo agente é apenas sexo,e não passa disso''

-''Eu só acho que isso não vai funcionar por muito tempo Torres,você vai acabar se apaixonando,por essa mulher,eu sou apenas colega dela,e digo é muito facil gostar dela''

-''Não,Mark,pela primeira vez eu não sinto nada pela pessoa da qual estou,transando''Disse Callie com uma olhar confiante

-''Ok,eu não vou discutir com isso''

-''Certo,deixe-me ir,ela está me bipando''

-''Xau...você sabe eu só me preocupo com você''

-''Eu sei,mais é sério dessa vez não precisa''

Arizona um mês depois

-''Oie'' Disse Arizona sentando-se do lado de Callie

-''Oi,Moça bonita como você está?'' Callie disse em um sorriso

-''Eu estou,meio tensa'' Disse Arizona com um olhar cabisbaixo

-''Oque foi?'' Disse Callie esbolando um olhar preocupado mesmo sem querer

-''Ou,nada de mais'' respondeu a loira,Arizona estava pensando que não queria dividir aquele sentimento com Callie,ela não queria se apegar a morena,apesar desse ultimo mês ela não havia saído com mais ningué pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz suave que cantava em seu ouvido.

-''Arizona você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa'' Callie disse sorrindo

-''Meus país vem da qui três semanas '' Disse ela parecendo aflita

-''Há,mais por que tudo isso?,você sempre falou tão bem deles,vocês parecem ser tão próximos''

-''E somos,e este é o grande problema,Calliope,eu não tenho certeza se quero que você os conheça,é isso''Arizona disse num olhar meio triste

-''Uau e eu poço saber o motivo?''perguntou Callie aflita

-''Bom,como você sabe somos muito íntimos eu e meus pais,e eu posso ter falado de você pra eles,e bem talvez eles possam ter intendido que você era minha namorada''

-''Por que?,você disse que somos namoradas?''

-''Não,eu só falei que estava saindo com...Você''

-''Bem sendo assim,você quem sabe Arizona,oque te deixar mais confortável para mim está bom,ok?''

-''ok''

Callie e Arizona,uma semana depois

-''Precisamos,conversar'' Arizona disse em tom sério

-''ok,sobre oque você quer falar ?'' Perguntou a Morena rindo enquanto andava pelos corredores do hospital

-''E-eu não posso mais fazer isso Callie,eu não posso mais transar com você''

-''E você vai me dizer o motivo?,ou não é importante que eu saiba?'' Callie disse numa voz abatida

-''Eu apenas quero parar,eu estou saindo com outra pessoa,é isso,e ela tem me feito bem e eu não posso e não quero,continuar saindo com ela ainda transando com você'' Disse a loira com firmeza

-''Ok,era apenas sexo lembra?,está tudo bem Arizona,podemos ser amigas,ta bom?''

-''Sim,está ótimo''Disse a loira levantando-se e saindo

Callie estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas,ela não entendia o motivo por qual se sentia assim,ela sabia muito bem que ela e Arizona era apenas sexo,mais só em pensar em outra pessoa tocando-a,pegando em seus cachos loiros,alisando sua pele pálida e quente,sentindo os prazeres daquela mulher,podendo sentir seu cheiro isso deixa Callie tonta e com náuseas.

Na mesma noite Callie foi ao Joe beber,para esfriar a cabeça sentou-se no mesmo lugar de sempre,pediu vinho tinto,virando-se para o lado ela pode ver Arizona beber e rir ao lado de uma ruiva magra,de cabelos Deus,aquilo acabou com Callie a latina não teve controle sobre sí quando pode perceber estava chorando,voltando a sua posição inicial Callie limpou o rosto e foi em direção ao banheiro torcendo para que Arizona não a tenha visto .Tarde demais,lá estava ela e a loira no mesmo local onde tinham se beijado pela primeira vez.

-''Calliope...'' ela começou,mais foi interrompida antes de poder terminar

-''Oque?'' perguntou Callie

-''Oque?,você passa para ir ao banheiro chorando e me pergunta oque? eu lhe que lhe pergunto OQUE?''

-''Nada,foi apenas a perda de um paciente querido,só isso''

-''Ok,você é uma péssima mentirosa'' Afirmou

-''Pra que você quer saber?,você está em um encontro então por favor volta pra lá''

-''Quero saber porque somos amigas,ou ao menos pensei que fossemos''

-''E somos amigas e só,então por favor deixe-me em paz''

-''OK'' disse a loira saindo do banheiro.

''Meus Deus,estraguei tudo'' sussurrou Callie sentindo como se parte de si mesma tinha sido arrancada.


	5. Chapter 5

DIA SEGUINTE.

-''Quem é?''Callie perguntou gemendo ao ouvir o som de sua campainha

-''Eu Mark,deixe-me entrar'' Ordenou

-''Não,vá embora não quero ver ninguém'' Disse ainda sonolenta''Ainda mais você pra dizer-me eu te avisei''

-''Não vou dizer isso prometo deixe-me entrar,por favor''

Ela levantou-se do sofá onde aparentemente ela tinha passado a noite,pisando nas varias caixas de Donuts jogadas em seu chã a porta levemente:-''Oque você quer ?''

-''Quero saber como você está,você me ligou bêbada dizendo que tinha arruinado tudo,e então desligou,ai vim ver se estava tudo ok''ele fez uma pausa ''Esta tudo bem?''

-''Não Mark,não esta tudo bem,Arizona terminou comigo'' ela parou percebendo oque acabará de dizer''Digo,ela não quer mais dormir comigo,e eu não sei qual o motivo deu me importar eu tentei ficar atenta,e não me apegar dizendo a mim mesma que era só sexo,mais eu não sei oque aconteceu,e agora aqui estou eu sentindo como se tivessem apunhalado meu coração varias vezes''

-''Mais qoue aconteceu?vocês brigaram?''

-''Não ela está gostando e saindo com outra pessoa''

-'OU Cal' eu sinto muito,mais eu achei que você realmente não se importava,você quer que eu vá lá dar um chute na bunda dela?''

-''Não!,ela não fez nada de errado Mark lembra? apenas acho que minha mente não intendeu o recado,porque lá estava eu ontem surtando em um bar,só de pensar ela levando aquela ruiva seca para cama''

-''OH,querida você vai ficar melhor você só precisa beber um bom café,deixar essas caixas viciosas,e trabalhar depois iremos sair pra beber .Ok?'' Disse ele na tentativa de fazer sua amiga se sentir um pouco melhor.

-''Ok,mais não tenho certeza se isso vai ajudar, poderíamos vir para cá e então assistirmos?''

-''Claro,tudo pra você Cal' sempre'' Ele dizia sorrindo

Já no hospital...

''Droga'' murmurou Callie vendo que Arizona estava sentando na mesa junto com todos ou seus outros amigos,:-''Oque?''perguntou-lhe Mark.

-''Ela está lá''

-''Quer se sentar em outro lugar?''

-''Nem pensar,Não!,eu vou lá e tudo vai ser normal porque eu estou bem e isso não foi nada''

-''Ok meu Anjo,mais se quiser sair é só me dizer''

Sentando-se na mesa o mais longe possível de Arizona,(porém não suficiente para fazer Callie sentir o coração acelerar e lhe faltar folego),Callie comia sua salada e suas batatas,comidas estas que a faziam lembrar e Arizona e os Pequenos momentos nos almoços que tiveram juntas,quando uma voz perguntou-lhe:-''Não é mesmo Torres?''

-''Oque? Han?hem?''

-''Nossa você parece distante'' Disse Teddy ''Estávamos falando aqui para Arizona que tem um ótimo chines,aqui na cidade aquele pequeno?,sabe qual é né íamos lá todas as quintas?''

-''Ou Claro,o melhor Chines da cidade''

-''Então Ari',estava pensando em levar a nova namorada para comer em algum lugar muito bom e eu lembrei dele,oque você acha? ótimo não?''

-''Sim,ele é mesmo muito bom'' Disse Callie forçando um sorriso ''Bom se me derem licença'' saiu sem ao menos olhar para trás

-''Oque deu na Torres?'' perguntou Teddy a Mark

-''Ou,nada de mais,ela perdeu um paciente muito querido,apenas isso nada para nos preocuparmos,ela sempre perde pacientes queridos,mais ela sempre consegue voltar'' Disse ele encarando Arizona,e saindo

-''Volto já''Gritou a loira para amiga ainda sentada com os outros.

-''Ok''respondeu-lhe

Arizona correu atras de Mark rapidamente,até poder alcançar,caramba ele anda rápido pensou a loira:-''Mark,espera'' Gritou

-''Oque foi Robbins? oque você quer?''

-''Mark,oque ela tem?,ela me diz que não queria uma relação agora ela esta agindo toda estranha ao me ver com outra pessoa ou quando toco no assunto''

-''Como disse,ela perdeu um paciente querido,isso acontece com Cal',é isso que faz eu e ela bem parecidos perdemos Pacientes queridos'' Disse ele arrogante,virando-se para sair

-''Eu,não sei oque fazer ok?,ela simplesmente me assusta,a forma como eu me apeguei a ela tão rapidamente isso me assusta''Disse ela com lagrimas nos olhos ''Então ela diz que não quer nada sério,então eu me afastei,não queria machuca-lá''

-''Mais você o fez,não te culpo Robbins, Callie é mesmo confusa mais por favor,de um espaço a ela,ela vai voltar,ela sempre volta,e então quando você perceber ela está bem e sendo sua amiga, por enquanto apenas suma'' Disse ele em tom sério ''Ou serei obrigado a chutar sua bunda''

-''Mark,apenas diga ela que eu sinto muito,e que espero que ela me perdoe,e encontre alguém e então poderemos ser amigas''

-''Ok,Loira eu direi,mais você,por favor suma!''

Ele ficou observando enquanto ela ia embora,sem olhar para trás mais mesmo assim parecendo quebrada.


	6. Chapter 6

Uma semana mais tarde...

Faltavam apenas seis dias para que os pais de Arizona viessem visita-la,ela já não estava tão preocupada como antes ela estava mais tranquila,estava namorando uma Neuro-cirurgiã de um outro hospital próximo uma bela mulher, confortável,facil e que realmente queria algo sério já fásia uma semana desde a ultima vez em que ela viu Calliope de perto e pode se ficar perto dela,desde então ela só a via de vez enquanto quando ela passa pela Peds ou quando pegam algum paciente de trauma juntas mais sempre mantendo o proposicionais e evitando totalmente o contato visual,Callie fásia falta,isso doía mais ela já havia se convencido de que assim era melhor e que em um futuro distante elas até padecem ser barulho estranho no corredor do outro lado de sua areá médica chamou sua atenção,ela podia ouvir um voz familiar,então decidiu ver oque realmente era,ao chegar no corredor ela podia ouvir uma voz vir de um quarto perto,parecia um choro abrindo a porta ela pode ver o rosto de Callie mostrando cansado e uma derrota,uma perca:-''O meu Deus Calliope,oque ouve?'' perguntou indo para mais perto da morena parando ao ver a reação da latina

-''Nada,por favor deixe-me sozinha''

-''Não você está chorando não vou te deixar aqui sozinha''

-''Como se você nunca tivesse feito isso antes'' Callie deixou escapar nervosa

-''Callie,por favor deixe-me ajudar''

-''Não preciso de ajuda,só estou esfriando a cabeça''

-''Chorando?,você mente muito mal''

-''Por que você se importa?,e não venha me dizer porque somos amigas porque certamente não somos''

-''UOU ,ok,se é isso que você quer,mais só não intendo porque tanto ódio de mim,por que me culpa de tudo?

-''Eu não te odeio,eu simplesmente não quero estar perto de você sempre,apenas isso e não te cultpo de nada,eu simplesmente não quero você perto de mim''

-''A claro sem nenhum motivo''

-''Tem motivos,porém não acho que seja minha obrigação cortar-lhe sobre todos eles''

-''Eu,não te entendo uma hora você não quer nada sério e na outra você,chora num bar e se afasta depois de dizer-me que poderíamos ser amigas,não entendo você Calliope''

-''E não tem que me entender mesmo ok? e pare de me chamar de Calliope dessa forma,nos não temos que ser amigas,porque eu não consigo te ver apenas como um misera amiga'' Ela calou-se depois de perceber oque tinha falado''Saia,por favor,apenas saia''

-''Oque você queria que eu te dissesse? o Callie,você me quer ou quer apenas me usar?''

-''Eu queria ter conversado com você,porque pelo que eu me lembre já fásia um bom tempo sobre oque eu tinha falado sobre relações mais isso não era importante né?,apenas saia''

Ela pode ver a porta batendo enquanto Arizona saia da sala com uma cara miserável e quebrada,Callie odiava saber que ela era o motivo das lagrimas daquela mulher,mais era inevitável ela queria A loira de uma forma tão intima que o melhor era afasta-la para não se machucar ainda mais.

No fim do dia,Callie havia marcado um cinema com uma garota que ela conheceu no parque três dias a tras ela era linda,facil de lidar,mais ela não era Arizona,porem Callie saiu com a garota o filme foi ótimo a conversa era boa,então ela decidiu por beija-lá,depois do feito,a menina Alta com um lindo corpo,sorria para Callie desenhando círculos com as pontas de seus ela não sentia nada,nenhum prazer nenhum tesão nada ela estava completamente esgotada Arizona Robbins Havia tirado isso dela,ela mal pode perceber que estava apenas olhando tão diretamente para menina até que ela a enfrentou com uma cara de assustada :-''Desculpe-me,mais eu tenho que ir,te ligo qualquer hora''.Ela se foi sem ao menos entender oque acabará de acontecer apenas pensando pelo oque ela estava passando,Não era amor ela negava-se a acreditar era pouco tempo para ser isso mais com certeza ela nunca sentiu isso antes Ela estava definitivamente em pedaços e a única pessoa que poderia cola-lá era Arizona.

Ela estava deleita a paixão...


	7. Chapter 7

Por favor não vá...

-''Oque?,você beijou aquela garota linda do parque e não sentiu nada?'' Isso soava impossivel para Mark

-''Sim,eu a beijei e definitivamente não senti nada,foi como beijar o espelho'' Disse Callie

-''Isso é mais sério do que imaginava Cal',você realmente esta caidinha pela Loira''

-''É um pouco mais que isso Mark,eu não sei se é por que não posso telá mais,mas agora eu não paro de pensar nem se quer um instante nela'' Os olhos de Callie aparentavam dor

-''O meu anjo,por que você não disse nada a ela antes?''

-''Eu quis Mark,só que achei que ela queria apenas sexo e nada mais''

-''Bom,mais agora ela está namorando oque você vai fazer?''

-''Nada,eu vou simplesmente tentar ser amiga dela e parar de trata-lá mal'' Disse Callie com cara desesperançosa

Já no hospital logo em sua chegada,Callie podia ver Arizona e sua namorada,tomando um pequeno café da manhã em uma das pequenas mesas que ficavam em frente do hospital,as duas pareciam felizes reparou,Callie deu um sorriso mega forçado quando Arizona a olhou de com a cabeça e entrando no prédio.

Mais tarde no almoço lá estavam Mark,Teddy e Arizona ambos sentados de costas para entrada do refeitório,Callie respirou fundo e juntou-se ao grupo:-''Oi,pessoal'' Foi tudo oque ela disse quando sentava em frente a Mark.

-''Oie Cal' pensei que você não iria vir almoçar hoje'' Disse Teddy

-''Bem,não ia vim mesmo,mas a fome foi maior,deixei a pesquisa e vim'' Callie sorriu roubando uma batata de Mark

-''Ei,pare!'' Disse ele com um olhar sério porem brincalhão

-''Não,a sua batata é melhor que a minha''

-''Ok,parem os dois'' Disse Arizona em sua vez

Callie lhe deu um olhar acompanhado de um sorriso,certamente forçado.A loira se derreteu vendo aquela imagem que já não via a muito tempo:-''Ok'' Disse Callie olhando para ela e continuando a sorrir.

-''Bom,tenho que ir'' Disse Arizona

-''Eu também'' Disse Callie enquanto se levantava pegando sua salada e saindo.

As duas caminharão juntas por todo refeitório sem dizer nem mesmo uma palavra,mais Arizona quebrou o silencio:-''Fico feliz que você tenha parado de me evitar''

-''Não posso te tratar mal,ainda não estou pronta para ser sua amiga,mais eu não quero você longe'' Seus olhos pareciam tristes

-''Não vou para longe Cal',e quando você estiver pronta estarei aqui para sermos amigas''

-''Tá bom,vou indo a pesquisa não pode parar por muito tempo''

-''Ok,fique bem'' Disse Arizona olhando a morena dar a volta até sumir na esquina do corredor,ela era perfeita pensou Arizona,Porem era apenas mais uma colega de trabalho e nunca mais ia passar disso,Callie era tudo oque ela sempre quis mais ela não podia fazer isso ela não podia deixar um relacionamento seguro para ficar com uma mulher que não sabe oque quer decidiu ela tinha que fazer era inevitável.

Um pouco mais tarde no vestiário,era possível ouvir Callie cantando enquanto trocava de deu passo mais a frente,e outro até estar na frente de Callie,que aparentemente ficou em choque ao ver a loira a espionando nua:-''Oque? foi?'' Disse Callie ainda parada tapando os olhos da loira brilharam para aquela visão,parecia única,parecia a primeira vez que ela via Callie nua,retirando o olhar para responder.

-''Há,por favor pare com isso,até parece que eu nunca ví'' Disse Arizona tapando a boca ao perceber oque tinha dito.''Desculpe eu não...''Parou quando Callie sorriu.

-''Você não é muito boa com as palavras,oque você quer,perdida até esse horário ou esqueceu algo?''

-''Queria ver você'' Disse Arizona encarando os olhos chocolates da latina

-''Ok,estou confusa agora,oque você quer de mim?'' A Latina perguntou não quebrando o olhar

-''Eu só queria te ver Calliope'' ela suspirou ''Sinto sua falta'' disse em um sussurro

-''Pare,ok?,pare,você está com alguém,uma pessoa que aparentemente te faz muito bem''

-''Ela realmente faz'' Ela parou vendo os olhos machucados da latina ''Mas ela não é você''

Callie,não podia ajudar o pequeno sorriso que se agrupava e suavemente saia em sua face,até tomar sua posição séria novamente''Arizona,eu realmente estou tentando não te atacar por ai,não rasgar suas roupas,mais você tem que parar de fazer isso e de tornar tudo ainda mais difícil para mim,ok?''

-''Eu não consigo,e eu não sei oque você fez comigo mais eu não posso parar de pensar em você''

Um silencio tomou conta da sala.

-''Eu também não posso,eu não consigo imaginar meus lábios tocando os de outra pessoa ao não ser os seus,e doí pensar os seus no de outra mulher'' Disse Callie,não contendo as lagrimas em seu rosto,até uma mão de um toque não mais do que familiar passar em seu rosto

-''Por favor não chore Calliope,por favor'' Arizona não poder se conter,quando percebeu era tarde, seus lábios já estavam tocando suavemente os da outra mulher,passando suas mãos em sua camiseta e brincando com a borda,o beijo era leve porem desesperado cada toque cada gemido,Callie era definitivamente especial.O beijo foi quebrado quando Callie se afastou:-''Não tenha pena de mim,ok,não fique comigo por pena''

-''Nunca foi pena Calliope,e nunca será,eu ainda não sei oque é,e eu não entendo,mas hoje mais sedo quando liguei para minha namorada e percebi que a voz do outro lado do telefone não era a sua eu percebi que você era tudo oque eu queria'' Disse a loira dando outro beijo suave em Callie

-''Mais agente não pode,ela ainda e sua namorada'' Murmurou Callie pegando as suas coisas e dando a volta em Arizona e saindo.

Arizona pode avistar Callie chegando no outro lado da rua e gritou:-''Calliope,por favor não vá,eu terminei com ela ok? eu simplesmente a deixei,do nada e sem explicação,porque eu ainda não entendo''

-''Você oque?''Disse Callie se aproximando

-''Eu terminei por você Calliope,eu a deixei por você'' Arizona gemeu ao sentir o toque das mãos de Callie em seus quadris,escorregando entre seus lados,ela enfiou as mãos entre os cabelos grossos e negros,puxando-a para mais perto.

No apartamento de Callie,as caixas de Donuts jogadas pelo chão fizeram Arizona rir :-''Uau Callie,se eu não voltasse você iria explodir em alguns dias'' Disse enquanto as recolhia.

-''Oque foi?,elas ajudam ta bom?''

-''Ok,mais você não precisa mais delas tá bom,eu estou aqui para ajudar'' Disse a loira sorrindo.

-''Ok''

As duas assistiram a um filme de terror abraçadas,comeram pipoca,e então já eram 03:00 da manhã:-''Tenho que ir Cal' Seattle não é muito confiável nesse horário'' Disse a loira desabraçando Callie.

-''Você pode ficar se quiser'' Callie ofereceu

-''Há,não sei,é melhor irmos devagar eu não quero estragar tudo''

-''Por favor fique,não vá,agente pode apenas dormir ok?''

-''Tudo bem,eu fico''

Callie desligou a TV,e foi para o quarto trazendo Arizona com ela,abrindo o guarda roupas para pegar uma calça de moletom uma regata branca transparente,um shorts e uma outra regata rosa clara,ela jogou as roupas sobre e cama e disse:-''As calças são minhas,a regata branca também'' sorriu

-''Há,só porque queria ver-te naquele short's''Lamentou Arizona

-''Por que você acha que estou lhe dando ele?''

As duas se trocaram ali mesmo,jogando as outras roupas em uma gaveta,se aconchegaram na cama uma em cada lado,um pouco distante:-''Querida?'' Disse Callie timidamente

-''Hum? ''Resmungou em resposta a loira

-''Podemos dormir de conchinha?'' riu com vergonha

-''Claro Calliope...mais você me chamou de querida?''

-''Desculpe''

-''Eu gostei'' Disse a loira enquanto rolava para o lado de Callie na cama,passando seus braços em torno se sua cintura, encaixando-se em seus lados,elas combinavam perfeitamente eram feitas sobre medida uma para outra,o cheiro de Callie traçado em suas narinas parecia um sonho:-''Calliope?''sussurrou

-''Sim?''

-''Eu adoro seu cheiro''

-''Também adoro o seu,querida''

As duas ficaram em silencio apenas se acariciando até pegarem no sono.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8- Você é linda.

Abrindo os olhos ainda sonolentos,Arizona deslizou o braço do outro lado da cama e ficou surpresa de encontra-la vazia -''Calliope?'' Chamou a loira num grito -''Onde ela foi?'' sussurrou levantando-se para ir até a sala e no balção da cozinha e ainda nenhum sinal da morena,ela sentou-se no sofá e ligou a de 10 minutos o barulho da maçaneta abrindo a porta chamou sua atenção.

''Hey moça bonita,bom dia'' Disse Callie disse apreciando aquela rebeldia de cachos loiros no seu sofá.

''Oiie,onde você foi?,me abandonou na cama sozinha'' Arizona disse fazendo biquinho

-''Fui obter um pequeno café da manhã na padaria da esquina''

-''Bem sendo assim,está perdoada,mais oque você trouxe?'' Perguntou olhando para o saco de papel

-''Rosquinhas de chocolate e café com creme'' respondeu a morena colocando o saco sobre o balcão

-''São meus preferidos,como você sabia?''

-''Sem bem mais de você,além do fato de ótima de cama Arizona''

-''Ou, sendo assim vamos comer, sei de tudo'' brincou a loira indo em direção a morena para lhe dar um beijo rápido ''Estou faminta''

O café foi cheio de olhares tímidos e conversas estavam de folga nesse dia lindo,um dos poucos que o clima de Seattle oferecia.

-''O que quer fazer hoje? estamos de folga''Callie perguntou animada.

-''Antes de tudo eu quero conversar,agente precisa se entender,colocar as cartas na mesa''

-''Neste dia lindo e tudo oque você quer fazer é falar?'' Perguntou tentando fugir da conversa por medo.

-''Antes de tudo SIM!,mais não disse que iriamos fazer isso o dia todo'' Sorriu Arizona

-''Ok,comece'' Amorena disse meio rancorosa

-''Calliope..e-eu realmente gosto de você,eu deixe um relacionamento seguro para estar ao seu lado,eu não quero só sexo com você eu quero algo a mais,eu quero poder pegar na sua mão na frente de todos te chamar de namorada te beijar,te apresentar aos meus pais sem medo de você pirar,mais antes de tudo eu preciso saber oque você quer...então oque você que Calliope?'' Perguntou seria e calma.

-''E-eu...eu quero você,e eu realmente quero tudo de você,u gosto de você de verdade'' Disse não podendo deixar de sorrir e soltar um suspiro de alivio.

-''Sendo assim namorada,você tem alguma objeção?''

-''Bem manter o profissionalismo e falar com o chefe,quando digo manter o profissionalismo quero dizer nada de sexo no hospital,ok''

-''Ok,mais manter o profissionalismo,não conta com beijar e te abraçar assim não é?'' Disse a loira indo para cima de Callie,e beijando-a suavemente.

-''Bem acho que beijos assim não vão fazer mal'' Respondeu contra os lábios da loira que veio sentando em seu colo na cadeira da mesa.

-''Agora você é minha só minha Caliiope...Namorada'' Arizona disse dando outro beijo.

-''E você é minha...só minha...Namorada'' Callie sussurrou nos lábios da ela começou a beijar toda aparte de seu pescoço nu,e lambe-lo -''Arizona...'' Callie disse em protesto porem dando espaço para loira continuar.

-''O que? devemos ir pro quarto?'' Riu a loira

-''NÃO!,longe demais'' Disse Callie pegando na parte de trás da coxa da loira colocando-a em cima do balcão ''Aqui está bom,não está?''

-''Está ótimo''respondeu Arizona apertando o dedo de Callie ainda dentro da Camisa,''Você precisa tirar isso'' Falou enquanto a morena trabalhava no zip de sua Calça para encontrar sua calcinha molhada.

-''Estou ocupada tire você'' Não demorou muito para loira desabotoar sua camisa e seu sutiã,olhando fixamente para os seios expostos da latina.''Você está bem?'' Callie perguntou vendo Arizona babar em seus seios.

''Oque? eu só estava admirando...você é linda''

''Você já disse...'' Callie parou quando sentiu os lábios quentes de Arizona sugar um de seus mamilos e brincar com eles com a linguá,Callie gemeu.

-''Você gosta?'' Arizona perguntou ainda com o rosto enterrado na carne quente da latina

-''M-muito'' Gaguejou '' E você?'' Perguntou,voltando a dar atenção ao centro da loira afastando sua calcinha pressionando os dedos em seu clítoris.

-''E-eu...adoro isso Calliope'' Disse gemendo ''Mas eu preciso de seus dedos dentro de mim,por favor'' Atendendo ao seu pedido Callie levemente retirou as calças da loira e suas calcinhas jogando pra Deus sabe onde e pressionou apenas um dedo dentro da loira num ritmo calmo-'' Calliope,eu preciso de mais,por favor querida,mais'' Gemia a loira

Pressionando com um pouco mais de força e então colocando mais um dedo e aumentando seu ritmo Callie não podia deixar de sorrir e gemer vendo Arizona trabalhando em seus seios.

-''Calliope...e-eu,eu vou...oh meus DEUS'' Gemeu Arizona

-''Pode vir querida eu estou esperando por você'' Callie disse em seu ouvido,não deixando de pressionar algumas batidas mais graves e pronto a loira estava derretida em seus braços-''Foi bom?''

-''Oh meus Deus,você é incrível...UAU'' Respondeu Arizona retomando o folego no pescoço de Callie

''Você toparia um piquenique no parque,namorada?

-''Seria ótimo,querida,me de 20 minutos e estarei pronta'' Disse a loira saindo de cima do balcão terminando de se despir desta vez pra um banho

Callie só ficou observando Arizona ir em direção ao quarto desfilando em sua sala ''Arizona?'' Chamou Callie.

-''O que?'' Perguntou a loira se virando-se

-''Você é linda'' Disse Callie sorrindo enquanto a loira piscava pra ela voltando pro quarto.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9- Piquenique (Eu amo você)

Aqui estou eu,a pessoa que não queria um relacionamento sério,sentada no parque embaixo de uma grande arvore,namorando o sorriso mais lindo da terra,vivendo os olhos mais azuis de todo este mundo,amando a pessoa mais doce da humanidade...pera ai eu pensei isso mesmo? amando? Eu Calliope Torres amando? de novo?, eu ainda não sei ao certo,tudo oque eu consigo pensar e o quão sortuda eu pensamentos de Callie foram interrompidos por uma voz suave em cantando em seu ouvido ''Querida,você está bem?'' .

-''Claro linda,não poderia estar melhor'' Callie diz sorrindo

-''Em que você estava pensando,quando comprou este monte de aperitivos?'' Arizona,perguntava enquanto olhava as cestas e sacolas cheias de comida que Callie havia preparado

-''Bem,eu peguei um pouco de tudo oque pude pensar que era a cara de um piquenique''

-''Bem,você poderia ter pensado que eram apenas duas pessoas,e não o hospital todo'' Arizona disse rindo'' Eu mesma já não posso comer mais nada''

-''Bem,agente pode levar de volta ao apartamento e ver se Mark quer um pouco'' Callie sabia que o amigo nunca dispensaria uma boa sobra

-''É pode ser'' Disse Arizona indo para mais perto de Callie enrolando um braço em torno de sua cintura,e a outra mão levemente em seu queixo beijando-a de leve,passando a língua em torno do lábio inferior da morena pedindo para entrar,não demorou muito pra morena permitir o contato, as duas línguas colidindo cada vez com mais perfeição com o beijo que estava crescendo.

Callie ficou surpresa com a reação de um casal que passou por elas tapando os olhos da filha com as mão.''Você viu aquilo?''

-''O que? o casal? vai se acostumando,sei que o orgulho e a aceitação gay vem crescendo,mais ainda se vê muitos homofóbicos por ai'' Arizona disse num tom de decepção

-''Que horror,eles que terão de se acostumar, hipócritas''

-''Quer ir a outro lugar?,podemos voltar pra casa se você quiser''

-''De jeito nenhum'' Callie puxou a loira pra outro beijo,mais não pode deixar de rir quando um grupo de adolescentes passou e parou um pouco mais a frente das suas pra olhar.

-''O que é tão engraçado?'' Arizona perguntou sem entender

-''Pelo menos somos a felicidade de alguns''Disse Callie apontando e acenando para o pequeno grupo

-''Oh...isso é bom ainda somos quentes''

-''Não é preciso de um grupo de crianças de 15 anos pra nos dizer isso Arizona,sempre fomos quentes''Callie disse antes de puxar Arizona pra outro á mulher seria sua morte,ela estava totalmente inconsciente naquele beijo molhado e cheio de paixão,as línguas brigando por um domínio.''Acho que devemos parar'' Sussurrou pra loira que não fez nenhum movimento para se distanciar.

-''Mhmmm'' Arizona gemeu quando a morena se afastou e deitou-se na toalha os cabelos jogados no gramado a pele cor de oliva, realçada pelo pequeno sol abrangente,os olhos chocolates pouco abertos para ver as linda nuvens,o sorriso no canto dos lábios,fazendo seu coração bater mais eu com certeza amo está mulher...Sim eu pensou enquanto tomava seu lugar ao lado da latina passando suas mãos sobre sua camisa descansando-as em seu estômago.''Você é uma ladra'' Disse ao lado do ouvido da linda morena

-''Desculpe oque?''

-''Sim! é isso mesmo,você veio entrando do nada em minha vida,sem ao menos pedir licença, de repente roubando todos os meus pensamentos,mesmo quando você não está perto tudo oque eu vejo em minha mente é você,sua voz na minha cabeça,me fazendo querer seu toque a cada instante,agora eu não consigo ao menos imaginar uma vida sem você,eu eu tenho medo,eu Arizona Robbins tenho medo,medo de que um dia você não esteja mais aqui,que um dia você descubra que eu não sou o bastante pra você Calliope,então é isso que você ouviu você a maior ladra do mundo você roubou tudo oque tenho...E e-eu...Eu amo você''

Callie não podia deixar de chorar,depois de tudo oque ouviu ela levemente se levando e ficou olhando pra Arizona que ainda estava com os olhos fechados ''O lhe pra mim...Arizona olhe pra mim'' A loira abriu os olhos azuis inundados de lagrimas.''Eu estou aqui,querida eu estou aqui e eu não vou a lugar algum,porque eu não vejo uma vida sem você estar nela,eu não penso em outra pessoa acordando na minha cama como hoje de manhã,mais eu estou aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum...sem você''

-''Promete?'' Arizona perguntou deixando o sorriso finalmente sair.

-''Sim,Arizona eu prometo,porque eu Amo você também,não sei quando aconteceu foi tão rápido mais aqui estou eu loucamente apaixonada e no amor com você,EU TE AMO ARIZONA,e se possível quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado''Callie disse baixando-se para encontrar o lábio quente e rosado da outra mulher,este beijo não era desesperado era calmo,lento,mais cheio de paixão,era como se elas tivessem o resto da vida pra fazer aquilo,elas só se afastaram pela falta de oxigênio em seu pulmões.''Eu te amo''

-''Eu também te amo''

O som do pager,e dos celulares das duas mulheres as fizeram gemer em descrença '' Não acredito'' Disse Callie antes de atender ''Olá,sim...estou a caminho,sim a está aqui,sim dou o aviso,ok estaremos ai o mais rápido possível''Callie desligou a chamada''Droga 911,temos que ir o teto de uma pré-escola caiu''

-''OH meu Deus,vamos arrumar aqui e ir direto pro hospital,mais Deus está de mal da gente bem na nossa folga?'' Arizona brincou

-''Me desculpe querida,mais temos que ir,talvez possamos fica no meu apartamento de novo,se você quiser claro''

-''Não,desta vez vamos ficar no meu...'' Arizona disse enquanto pegava as coisas e as guardava

-''Ok,eu poço preparar algo pra nos quando voltarmos,e agente pode assistir a um filme''

-''Parece ótimo,mais você esqueceu uma coisa''

-''Há é? qual?'' Callie perguntou sem saber oque podia ser

-''Fazer amor amor,você Calliope,esqueceu de acrescentar a sua lista fazer amor''

-''Hum,me desculpe querida eu só pensei no quão cansada estaríamos''

-''Se você não acha que vai estar muito cansada tudo bem,mais não fale por mim''

-''Oh...então tudo bem,eu poço cozinhar alguma coisa,assistirmos a um filme e fazemos amor,melhor?''

-''Muito,agora vamos,quanto mais rápida fomos a noite chega mais rápido'' Disse Arizona logo depois de seu pager tocar um ultimo beijo em Callie,antes de tomar sua mão e seguir em direção ao parque.

**DESCULPE-ME PELOS ERROS E PELO TEMPO QUE DEMOREI PARA POSTAR OUTRO CAPÍTULO,A VOLTA AS AULAS ESTÁ UM TANTO QUANDO BAGUNÇANDO MEUS HORÁRIOS, MAIS PROMETO,ESCREVER E DAR O MELHOR SEMPRE,POR FAVOR PESSOAL DEIXEM COMENTÁRIOS,PRA MIM SABER SE CONTINUO OU NÃO .BJS SEUS LINDOS**


	10. Chapter 10

TRÊS DIAS DEPOIS DO PIQUENIQUE...

-''Como você pode está tão calma?,seus pais chegam amanhã'' Callie perguntou a loira que estava jogada no sofá

-''Oh,amor não se preocupe,eles vão te amar,assim como eu faço '' Sorrio a loira em sua resposta

-''Como você pode saber?hem? e se eles simplesmente me odiarem''

-''Não,isso é impossivel,não tem como te odiar Calliope,acredite''

-''Que horas eles estarão aqui?,agente tem que manter tudo limpo e arrumado''

-''Meu pai disse as 12:30(am) mais o conhecendo com eu conheço,vamos deixar tudo pronto até 12:00'' Sorrio a loira vendo que nada que ela estva falando estava ajudando a mulher do outro lado da sala,então ela se levantou e foi até a morena.''Hey?,pare ok apenas relaxe,minha mãe é uma mulher muito facil,ela vai te amar assim que você abrir a porta...bem meu pai,ele é um pouco durão no inicio mais ele vai te amar,é impossivel não te amar Calliope,você é um imã de amor'' Disse enquanto passava as mãos nos ombros da latina,ficando nas pontas dos pés para tocar seus lábios quentes suavemente.

-''Tudo bem,mais por favor,me presente como Callie,ok'' Ela pediu

-''Ok,mais eu não vejo problema em Calliope,mais se vai fazer você se sentir melhor tudo bem''

-''Obrigada,eu sei que tenho sido chata mais é que simplesmente,pais não gostam muito de mim eu sinto''

-''Mais não são quaisquer pais,que estão vindo são os meus pais então eles são obrigados a te amar'' A loira disse dando um sorriso de conforto para namorada tensa ''Venha,vamos assistir juntas,pedir uma pizza,ficar juntinhas,até manhã meus pais vão vir e depois ir,e então vamos voltar a nossa rotina,ok?...apenas relaxe,e deixe eu cuidar de você''

Dia seguinte...

-''Meu DEUS acho que eu vou vomitar'' Callie disse enquanto estava esperando a campainha tocar desesperadamente

-''Não,você não vai,pare ok?,apenas relaxe...e-e não deixe de olhar nos olhos de meu pai só isso''

-''Oqu...'' Ela foi interrompida pela batida na porta ''Oh meu Deus'' Sussurrou

-''Ok,apenas relaxe'' Disse a loira indo pra atender a porta ''Hey,Mãe,Pai..entrem'' Disse afastando-se para dar espaço as Robbins mais velhos passar.A mulher mais velha agarrou-a num abraço forte.''Ok mãe chega,eu estou bem'' Disse tentando acalmar a mulher.O homem se aproximou abraçou a filha com força como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.''Também senti sua falta pai'' Disse,e o homem se afastou sorrindo

-''Bem e quem é está moça,linda?,essa é a sua namorada ,suponho''

-''Sim,está é minha namorada'' Disse indo para o lado de Callie entrelaçando-lhe os dedos '' Querida está e minha mãe Babara e esse é meu pai Daniel Robbins,Mamãe,Papai,Está é Callie minha namorada'' Disse olhando de soslaio para mulher em seu lado.

Callie deu um passo a frente e estendeu a mão para mulher,mais foi surpreendida quando a mulher lhe deu um abraço forte''Prazer em conhece-lá '' Disse Callie logo que a mulher lhe soltou.

-''Barbara me chame de Barbara,o prazer é meu,Arizona estava certa quando disse que você a fazia babar,posso entender agora''

Callie olhou pro lado e viu o homem parado com sorriso simpático,porem forçado ao lado da porta,ela se aproximou estendeu a mão e fixas-sou seu olhar nos olhos Azuis assim como de sua namorada'' Prazer, '' Ela sorrio.

-''Você tem uma mão forte Callie,eu gosto disso''Disse ele ''E é Coronel''

-''Papai,pare,você não vai assusta-lá,ok?''

-''Oue? eu só disse que é Coronel,você sabe que gosto que me chamem assim''

-''Bem,Coronel,prazer'' Callie sorriu.''Bem,o almoço está pronto,espero que estejam com fome''

-''Muita Barbara ''Disse Barbara em sua vez

O almoço passou rápido,conversa foi levada entre Arizona e Barbara,Callie e o Coronel só diziam o necessário,recolhendo os pratos da mesa Arizona se levantou e foi em direção a cozinha assim como sua mãe a segui.

-''Bem,Callie,em fim sós''

-''Como?''

-''Temos que falar,algo de errado?''

-''Não senhor''Ela não ia deixar ser intimidada tão facilmente.

-''Indo direto ao ponto,o que exatamente você quer com minha filha?''

Callie corou por um instante a forma como esse homem a olhava,Deus,ele realmente era intimidante,depois de uns três segundos ou mais de silêncio Callie falou'' Bem,agente namora a pouco tempo,mas esse pequeno período de convivência me mostrou a mulher mais linda e incrível do mundo,e eu sou grata por ela simplesmente existir,eu nunca machucaria ela,não de proposito,eu nunca faria nada para feri-lá,eu nunca a deixarei,ao menos que ela queira,porque eu realmente gosto dela''. Seu rosto se abriu num sorriso.

-''Então você gosta dela?'' Perguntou o homem ainda sério.

-''NÃO,eu não gosto dela'' Respondeu Callie, o rosto do homem se fechou

-''O que?,mai...''

''Eu a amo'' Callie o cortou ''Eu a amo como nunca amei ninguém,e com todas as minhas forças''Ela parou quando ouviu passos vindos da cozinha

-''Sobremesa'' Gritou Arizona,parando e olhando para o rosto de seu pai e de sua namorada ''O que foi?,meu Deus,papai oque você falou''

-''Nada,eu não falei nada''

-''Calliope?'' perguntou a loira

-''Nada amor,seu pai e eu estávamos falando de coisas preciosas,não é mesmo Coronel?''

-''S-sim,claro coisas preciosas'' Ele sorrio para a mulher com a forma de torta ''Bem você vai nos servir ou vamos morrer de vontade?''

-''Ow claro que vou,esqueci a colheres volto já'' A loira saiu de novo

-''Eu gostei de você Calliope,eu realmente gostei de você,mais eu juro por DEUS se você machucar minha filha...''

-''Eu não vou'' Respondeu Callie sorrindo

Arizona voltou com sua mãe,acabaram as conversas,os dois senhos se levantaram dando a desculpa de estar tarde.

-''Tchau'' Barbara veio e abraçou cada uma das mulheres

-''Tchau'' Responderam as mulheres juntas

O Coronel se aproximou e abraçou Callie com um sorriso antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido '' Cuide do meu bebê''

-''Pode deixar eu vou,eu a amo'' Callie sussurrou de volta

-''Pronto chega esta mulher é minha'' Arizona falou brincando

O homem se afastou de Callie abraçou a filha e disse '' Segure ela,eu gosto dela'' sussurrou e se afastou

-''Eu vou'' A loira respondeu

Depois do casal de visitantes ter ido embora Arizona ficou olhando para Callie

-''Oque?'' Perguntou a morena inocentemente

-''O que foi isso?,meu pai te abraçou,oque conversaram?''

-''Nada,apenas temos o mesmo gosto pra jóias'' Callie sorrio para namorada antes de ir em direção ao quarto.


	11. Chapter 11 part (1)

Medo...eu ainda tenho medo

Todos me deixam sempre me deixam,como eu poo não ter medo?.Ela é perfeita de mais pra ser de verdade,seus pais foram fáceis de mais pra ser real,as vezes me pego olhando pra ela e fico com medo de toca-la ela parece de mentira...Eu estou com medo,eu nunca senti isso por ninguém antes,é quase sufocante oque sinto por ela,parece que cada vez que estou perto dela um alivio toma todo meu corpo saber que ela inda esta aqui ao meu lado depois de uma longa noite de amor,como está mulher pode ser minha?.

Callie se perguntava enquanto comia seu almoço no refeitório.-''Ei estranho,como você esta?''A voz de seu amigo (Mark) vindo em seus pensamentos.

-''Hey,eu estou muito bem e você,como anda seu progresso com a Bebê Gray?''

-''Ela não é um bebê,tem 25,e por acaso vai bem...e você e a loira como vocês estão?''

-''Bem,quero dizer ela é perfeita de mais,eu não sei...''

-''Bem,isso é bom num é?''

-''Eu não sei Mark eu nunca senti isso antes,é meio confuso...eu estou com...medo'' A ultima palavra saiu quase como um sussurro

-''Oh,Cal',você tem que se permitir ser feliz ok? é a primeira vez em muito tempo que vejo você feliz assim,você só tem que se permitir ok?''Callie apenas assentiu-''Bem não pense muito,apenas deixe ser levada,pelo menos uma vez,viva o momento...ok eu vou indo Lexie me espera''

-''Ok vá'' O homem se retirou-''Desde quando você da concelhos amorosos?'' Perguntou gritando,o amigo apenas sorriu

Já haviam passadas três semanas,desde que Arizona tinha apresentado Calliope aos seus pais e tudo parecia muito bom,mais ela vinha percebendo que a latina havia se afastado um pouco evitando ficar pra dormir,ou até mesmo assistir um filme nos dias de folga,ela apenas dava alguma desculpa antes de ir embora,ligava mais tarde para dar boa noite,mais ainda sim parecia distante

-''Hey Mark?,Callie tem falado com você?...bem ela,-ela tem agido estranha ultimamente''

-''Oi Arizona,também é bom ver você'' Disse o homem mais velho sarcasticamente-''Bem,eu não tenho falado muito com ela,e mesmo se tivesse vocês tem que resolver por si só,eu não vou ficar me entrometendo''

-''Como se você já não fizesse isso''

-''Eu cresci ok,e também foi uma ordem da Laxie dar espaço a vocês'' Disse fazendo uma careta

-''Oh claro,agora eu entendo,a Pequena Gray está te fazendo bem''

-''Bem se era só isso,você pode me mostrar a criança queimada''

-''Claro me siga'' A loira disse gesticulando com as mãos na direção onde eram pra ir.

A noite no mesmo dia...

Já passava das dez desde que Callie tinha chamado Arizona pra conversar,a loira estava com medo,será que algo esta acontecendo,ela esta distante e pouco falante...Deus estou com medo,Vou ligar cancelar,falar que estou com dor de cabeça.Não! Arizona Robbins é apenas uma conversa com sua Calliope,pode ser que ela esteja com saudades de um tempo pensava enquanto atravessava a rua para o AP da namorada.

Retomando o folego e com e a coragem ela bateu na porta.

-''Hey'' Ela simplesmente disse a Latina que já estava nas roupas de dormir

-''Oi'' Respondeu Callie,não mostarndo nada em sua face ''Entre'' disse dando espaço pra loira entrar

Arizona entrou posicionou a bouça no sofá e sentou-se ao lado dela,depois de um pequeno momento Callie se sentou próxima a ela,dando um espaço entre as duas,fazendo Arizona suar.-''Então...?'' Perguntou a loira quebrando o silencio

-''Arizona eu...''

-''Não!Calliope pare,por favor não faça isso agente pode conversar,oque eu fiz?,agente pode resolver isso...Deus você não pode termin...''

-''Cale-se'' Callie a cortou ''DEUS,agente só vai conversar,eu só...e-eu...eu estou com um pouco de medo Arizona,eu estou com medo e queria falar com você é apenas isso''

-''Medo? de que? oque eu fiz?''

-''Nada,você não vez nada,você é perfeita é isso que me assusta,eu acordo todos os dias com medo de abrir os olhos e pensar que você pode ter ido ou de tudo não passar de um sonho Arizona,as pessoas me deixam,elas dizem que me amam e depois me deixam,eu pude suportar as minhas perdas até agora e cada uma delas me arrancam um pedaço,mais você...você é ê me faz sentir coisas que eu não sabia que eram possíveis,você tem um poder sobre mim que me assusta,e se um dia nesse mundo eu perder você não vai ser apenas um pedaço de mim que vai está indo vai ser eu por completo,e isso tem me assustado mais do que qualquer medo que já senti'' Neste momento seus olhos já eram cheios de lagrimas e assustados.-''Eu tenho medo de te perder'' Ela terminou dizendo quando os soluços tomaram conta de si.

Arizona se aproximou ficou de joelhos na frente de Callie,que estava evitando seus olhos-''Olhe pra mim,Calliope por favor olhe pra mim''A morena a olhou-''Eu também tenho medo,muito medo,você não pode ver mais você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já vi,você é perfeita,e me assusta pensar que um dia você encontre alguém melhor que eu,Deus,eu nunca senti isso por ninguém antes,eu olho nos seus olhos e tudo oque eu acreditei toda minha vida desmorona,meus relacionamentos nunca foram os melhores,mais com você eu sinto como se eu estivesse voando,e eu estou com medo mais eu quero tentar levar agente mais a fundo,porque perder você não é uma opção'' Agora elas estavam se olhando e tudo oque tinham era amor.

Elas começaram a se beijar,beijo suave,leve cheio de amor.

-''Eu te amo'' Calie sussurrou

-''Eu também te amo'' Arizona sussurrou de volta '' Nunca mais faça isso você assustou o inferno dentro de mim''

-''Eu sinto muito querida''

Arizona olhou seu relógio,vendo que o horário era tardio,disse-''É melhor eu ir deixar você descansar''

-''Não,fique..por favor,fique'' Callie disse quase num sussurro

-''Ok,mais não posso prometer manter minhas mãos pra mim'' Disse Arizona sorrindo

-''Eu,nunca te pedi isso'' Callie deu um beijo em Arizona,levantou-se pegou sua mão e disse-''Vamos pro quarto''

Desta vez,elas não estavam indo fazer sexo,elas estavam indo pra fazer amor.

Pessoal:O próximo capítulo vou começar exatamente da onde parei,porem depois dele pretendo mostrar mais do dia-a-dia delas no trabalho,por favor deixem opiniões para eu saber se continuo ,esta finc e minha primeira desculpem pelos erros,e me ajudem a continuar não pretendo fazer uma história muito longa porque já tenho outras em minha cabeça,no máximo 25 capítulos,mais quero agradar vocês deixem suas criticas e dicas eu vou adorar dar a vocês aquilo que vocês acharem que é bom mais por favor preciso saber oque vocês acham então por favor deixem mais comentários,por favor . (:


	12. Chapter 12

Flashback

Os toques pareciam diferentes,a maneira como se olhavam era mais pura,era como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo para o amor que estavam sentindo,os toques exitantes as mão que trassavam linhas quase incentiveis,as respirações curtas,as vozes eram ouvidas apenas com pequenos gemidos soutos do fundo da garganta.

-''Eu te amo'' Veio o sussurro,da morena que estava com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro enquanto,sentia os sublimes toques que sua namorada estava fazendo na parte exterior das suas costas,faziam sua espinha arrepiar em pequenos fios de luz,os beijos que estavam agora sendo soltos de boca aberta fazendo caminho por toda pele exposta

-''E,eu te amo mais'' Veio a resposta da loira,como fosse um gemido de prazer,ela nunca tinha sentindo isso antes ela,estava estasiada pela forma como a latina em baixo dela fazia-se sentir,ela sentia como se o mundo ao redor não fosse existente,como se tudo que eles nasceram pra fazer fosse amor...-''Você,é linda''.As mãos logo fizeram seu caminho por debaixo,das costas bem torneadas levemente bronzeadas,em quando montava nas costas da sua namorada,ela deitou-se,suas perna pouco aberta para que os corpos pudessem se encaixar como se fossem feitos especificamente uma para outra,sua boca na altura do pescoço,sua linguá dançando em todos os lugares possíveis e nus,sugando levemente o ponto de pulso-''Vire-se...eu quero poder olhar pra vc...''.

Virando-se Callie podia olhar para os olhos que só podiam se emprestados o céu,o azul bebê,a fez lembrar da sua primeira vez na praia com seus pais ela tinha apenas 6,mas foi a coisa mais incrível do mundo,quando ela soltou a mão do seu pai,e correu,parou esperando para que o mar pudesse alcançar seus pés,a sensação da aguá fria em contato com sua pele quente e ainda inocente e limpa a fez sorrir,Sim!,definitivamente Arizona era como a primeira vez com o mar,ela era magica.A loira abaixou-se para poder beijar a Morena mais uma vez,o beijo era quente e leve,era como se fossem feitas de vidro ou açucarar era como se tudo não passasse de um mãos se movendo em sincronia,toques quentes e exitantes...

-''Faça amor comigo'' A morena suplicava ''Esteja dentro de mim,baby''

xxxxxxxxxxxxx fim do Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deus!,as duas ultimas semana tem sido as melhores e as piores das vidas das duas lindas mulheres,o trabalho excessivo que não tem dado-lhes tempo suficiente para estarem outra vez tão próximos como da ultima vez,tem sido quase impossivel para as duas mulheres se verem nos últimos dias já que os seus turnos eram os mesmos porem muitos cheios de cirurgias,as poucas vezes que puderam se ver eram coisas rápidas como um breve almoço no refeitório até que uma das duas fora bipada.

O caso do paciente de Arizona Andrew,tem ocupado muito do seu tem sido seu paciente á dois anos agora,ele tem leucemia agravada,porem noa últimos dois meses o garoto tem apresentado uma certa rejeição ao transplante de medula óssea que fez já a seis meses,coisas assim não costumam acontecer com frequência num caso de total compatibilidade como do garoto,mas por causa desconhecida o corpo de Andrew tem rejeitado o seu novo produtor de hemácias.

Callie tem focado,em suas pesquisas de cartilagem de gelatina ou seja criar cartilagem do zero,ela já está no seu turno a 48hrs agora,e vem tornando-se cada vez mais cansativo não obter quaisquer resultados positivos sobre sua nova pesquisa,a cafeina tornou-se sua melhor amiga e heroína para os dois ultimo dias,ela também não tem ouvido falar muito de sua namorada,já que seu celular a fez o favor de deligar-se a pelo menos 12hrs agora,tudo oque ela quer e voltar ao conforto do seu apartamento com sua namorada e desfrutar de um bom vinho tinto,porem ela não está indo para desistir fácil,ela não vai entregar-se tão facilmente aos seus desejos,ela vai terminar sua pesquisa,e sobre isso não há quaisquer discussão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Bipe Dr° Robbins,agora! Rápido!'' Reed gritava para os outros estagiários que estavam sem fazer absolutamente nada diante dessas circunstâncias

''Okay! acalmem-se o que está acontecendo aqui?'' A voz de Arizona soava áspera e cansada como nunca antes

''Dr° Robbins! Graças a Deus...é Andrew e-e-ele não está bem'' Reed disse quase num sussurro inaliável

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Indo em direção ao vestiário,Dr° Torres,vem retirando seu avental laboratorial,e indo preparar-se para ir para casa,não que ela estivesse feliz em ir para casa sem sua namorada,ela havia simplesmente sido expulsa do laboratório por uma Bayle muito nervosa,que prometeu que se a avistasse,rondando o hospital sem ter retirado a menos um dia de descanso iria arrancar seus dedos mágicos de cirurgião em um ! ela estava um lixo e ela precisava de Arizona.

Ouvindo um choro muito frágil vindo das pequenas portas do armário de abastecimento,Callie para sua caminhada e abri,chocada com a visão que vê,de sua namorada muito derrotada na posição de feto encolhida fim do armário,Indo em direção a mulher mais baixa ela a trouxe até próximo de seu peito,dizendo palavras lindas e confortareis em seu ouvido.

-''Hey baby,o que foi?'' Sua voz era baixa e calma esperando para que a mulher deitada em seu colo estivesse pronta pra falar

-''E-e-e-eu fiz tudo que eu pude Callie,eu JURO! eu fiz tudo o que eu podia fazer,mas ele simplesmente se foi,ele parou,ele desistiu...'' A voz da loira ela soluça e baixa

-''Ele quem meu anjo?''

-''Andrew!,ele se foi''

-''Oh querida eu...eu sinto muito'' Era tudo que podia ser dito em tal hora.

''Onde eu errei? hein diga-me eu fiz tudo como o melhor;eu fiz o meu melhor,e mesmo assim ele se foi Calliope,ele simplesmente se foi!''

Callie levantou-se,trouxe sua namorada consigo para finalmente trocar-se e voltarem para casa onde poderiam desfrutar de todos os Donuts que um ser humano poderia tem dia que você tem que fazer amor,e outros em que você tem que sentir o amor,viver o amor,e ajudar no amor.


End file.
